


call me?

by wonhui_96



Series: ships as svt mv concepts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Confused Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhui_96/pseuds/wonhui_96
Summary: "Even if I’m problematicI’m always on your side"Wen Junhui is the new leader of one of the biggest biker gangs in seoul, he finds himself at his first run in with the leaders of the two other gangs in his area. What does he do when he realises that hes lowkey crushing on one of them.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: ships as svt mv concepts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. new beginnings and old memories

**Author's Note:**

> aah uh hi this is my first fic on here,, and the first fic ive written since like 2013 lmaooo. I have done the occasional tumblr drabble but i thought this couple was worth a full fic. 
> 
> I decided i wanna do a series based on some of seventeens MV concepts so if u have any suggestions for other MVs and ships lmk in the comments.
> 
> \- theres mention of mingming but only slightly  
> (i will accept criticism as this is quite new)

________

Wen Junhui was part of a gang. Not your typical violent rowdy gang however, a soft biker gang of sorts who shared similar interests and drank at parties together. They met through their love of motorcyles and art, they wouldn't class themselves a gang if you asked them, but, between drunken accidents and a petty rivalry between them and the two other 'gangs' in seoul, they received the biker gang label. They just wanted to focus on their studies and have fun

It wasnt an unusual feeling to wake up to one of his friends in his room, however when Junhui woke up to see Vernon, Dino and Joshua stood awkwardly near his bed he got nervous.  
Junhui rubbed his eyes quickly clearing his vision "uh is everything alright guys?"  
Vernon twiddled his fingers and looked at the floor, Dino visibly swallowed and looked towards the oldest in the room  
"shua, I think you need to tell him"  
The elder, Joshua, sighed "mingming left this morning, apparently he has been planning to go back to china for a while now and didn't want to upset us by telling us"

Junhui was speechless at the news of mingming's departure, he was the closest friend he had (which was probably due to them both being from China) he helped Jun learn Korean and looked after him when he had nobody else. He was like a brother to him, and he just left without a goodbye, how didn't jun realise he could usually read him like a book, but he now realised he didn't know anything going on his head. Jun realised he was being selfish, mingming was practically the leader of the so-called gang everyone of them was close with him. 

Joshua seemed to notice Junhui's speechlessness "come on guys" he paused "jun i was just about to make breakfast it'll be ready in 10"

Jun snapped out of his own thoughts "i-uh,, wait" the three boys paused by the doorway and looked at him "are you guys okay? this isn't easy for any of us, uh what are we gonna do without him?"

The youngest in the room suddenly piped up "well hyung! we thought you could like be our new leader"  
"Dino you know I hate all that gang turf war stuff its not serious and its petty" Jun rolled his eyes blankly at the three as they went silent  
Vernon then looked towards Jun "well that's why we thought it would be a good idea for you to 'take over' mingming was irrational and constantly caused issues with Seungcheol and Wonwoo when he was bored, and well, we didn't really like that"  
"yeah don't get me wrong I strongly dislike the other gangs, but there's no need to constantly be at each others throat for no reason, we just wanna mind our own business" Joshua gently smiled 

Junhui threw himself back on his bed "ughh ill think about it"

He thought about it, he didn't really know Wonwoo or Seungcheol, he hadn't really seen them either, well at least sober. Runs in with them usually ended up with Mingming going somewhere with the other two and the rest of the guys stood awkwardly occasionally throwing evil looks and insults between the three groups. It wasn't serious, just guys being guys, nothing violent or dramatic ever happened. Just three groups of guys that didn't like eachother. All of this started over some petty "turf" war, the three groups each went to different universities within the city and somehow they all ended up in one big party one night before the start of their second term. 

\---  
Junhui and his friends were all students at the prestigious Seoul College of Art (SCA for short) between design classes and hour long art theory lecturers they didn't get a lot of time to have fun outside of their small group, so when they heard that there was a massive house party being thrown downtown they couldn't pass up the opportunity to go. Being the typical stressed overworked art students, they decided they needed a few drinks. They all rode to the party on their bikes, which always made the journeys downtown quicker, they were there within 10 minutes and already giddy and excited. They started with a few drinks, between karaoke and dance offs in a strangers living room, a few drinks turned into joshua and junhui holding up their three severely drunk friends (jun and shua also werent very sober). As they walked towards the door to leave the party a group of guys dressed in typical street clothes entered the room. Junhui recognised them from the business school near their college but he didnt really know them, one of them (who Junhui now knows as Seungkwan) glared at the art students who stood a metre from him. Just as Junhui readjusted the drunk vernon hanging of his arm the barely standing guy decided to talk.  
"well, hey if it isn't the entrepreneurs" he said harshly "nice change from the expensive designer suits I see"  
Junhui knew Vernon didn't like the rich business kids as he thought they were handed everything on a silver platter, and Vernon had too much of a strong work ethic for that. Drunk vernon was very vocal about his distaste for the other group of men so when Jun tried to pull him away he carried on.  
"hows daddy been, still planning on taking over the family business Mingyu"  
Junhui didn't know how Vernon knew his name but either way he knew he had to get him out of there as the alcohol was starting to take its effect on him too and the room seemed a little hazy. He pulled Vernon and shot Joshua a nervous glare before they both walked outside. However, they didnt realise that the leader of the business guys group, Seungcheol had followed them outside.  
Mingming now decided it was time to say something to him as the other walked towards him.  
"ooh if it isn-  
Mingming couldn't finish his sentence as Seungcheol pushed him back towards his group of friends "don't say anything to me or my boys again, got it?" he said coldly to the drunk, clearly giddy, art students "I'd insult you back but you're too irrelevant for me to know, probably Seoul Art kids by the way you're dressed" He indicated to the boys colourful and indie style  
Junhui didn't know what possessed him as he suddenly heard himself talking back to seungcheol and without second thought he was walking towards him confidently. the two bickered before Seungcheol threw a punch at Jun. Luckily Jun had martial arts training and perfectly dodged the attack and thought he was safe until he heard the fist connect with someone else. Junhui swallowed and looked up to see a short guy with white hair and a bloody nose surrounded by a group of leather clad guys with dark hair.  
There was a sudden commotion around the smaller guy who Jun then learnt that his name was "jihoon". One of the dark haired guys looked towards Junhui, who was at this point sat on the floor, and locked eyes with him.  
_Damn, he's hot _Jun thought  
What he didn't realise is that he thought aloud and the other guy heard him, he looked confused and then laughed Jun blushed and felt himself getting pulled away as he saw the start of what would be a really annoying argument that him and his friends were eventually pulled into. He knew that he wouldnt remember very much when he woke up in the morning, thanks to the alcohol, if only he didn't black out when he got home he would've gone back to finish what had started. However, sober Junhui is nervous and soft and would never initiate conflict, and drunk Junhui just wanted to protect his friends__

____

____

\--aah ok i know its not great and wonwoo isnt really in it but i promise he will be in the next chapter which i will probably start today because i have nothing else to do


	2. well and truly fcked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui accepts the position as 'leader' to please his friends, he doesnt think its a serious position until he runs into wonwoo.  
> He guesses things got more serious, but maybe he just never payed attention to how bad things used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hi im genuinely suprised that the first chapter got hits lmaooo, but i get the pain ive read p much every wonhui fic on here-- 
> 
> this chapter will probably be a little shorter and finally some wonhui
> 
> and wonwoos pov will be tomorrow!! 
> 
> (i feel like ill update more frequently with shorter chapters, and i feel like my characterisation is lacking so who knows i might end up editing some parts but anyway heres chapter two)

It was Jun's first day as 'leader', he still thought that it was stupid, surely this 'gang' stuff is a joke. but still he forced himself out of bed and to his bathroom, he quickly ran his hands through his brown hair and splashed some water on his face. He walked to the kitchen praying that there was cereal, bread, something he could have for breakfast. _nope _he sighed before grabbing his jacket and stepping out of the door.  
He was still wearing his sweatpants that he had slept in and a random top he found in the living area, he assumed by the american phrase scrawled on the front that it was joshuas, but he didn't mind.  
He strolled round the corner to his favourite coffee shop, it was early and usually empty, how he liked it. He didnt really want anyone to see him in the tired state he was in. The bell dinged as he entered the small coffee shop, usually frequented by students. He ordered his usual sickly sweet caramel latte and headed back to his uni apartment, hoping to get back before the other boys woke up.  
Junhui was 2 minutes from his apartment when he felt someone grab him and pull him into a nearby alley way, he tripped over his feet catching himself before looking at the guy that grabbed him, he saw a guy with long black hair nearly covering his eyes and a studded leather jacket. He casually leaned against an all black motorcylce, which, junhui thought, contrasted very much to his own bright red and white motorcycle he had parked at home.  
"i- wh-" junhui started but was cut off  
"minghao" the guy infromt of him smirked "they told me you'd be the easiest to get but i didn't think it would be this easy, are you really that helpless without mingming"  
junhui suddenly remembered where he knew the name from, wonwoos 'gang' a.k.a the seoul music and production kids, hes never really met them apart from the occasional run in, but then again he missed most of the drama due to his aloofness.  
"aha, uh-well yeah, but anyway- mingming is gone,, and i shouldnt be talking to you" junhui stuttered out  
minghao looked taken aback at the news of mingmings absence, but didnt audibly say anything he just muttered under his breath, he threw junhui a bike helmet  
"get on"  
it was now junhuis turn to be taken aback "excuse me,, no"  
"look im not gonna do nothing to hurt you, my problem isnt with you, we just need to talk somewhere more-" he looked around the dirty alleyway they stood in "private"__

__Junhui sighed reluctantly he was really going to regret this_ _

__\--  
They arrived at a block of student housing blocks about 15 minutes from Junhuis own. As junhui got off of the motorcycle minghao coldly indicated for junhui to walk into the apartment towards him. As he got closer to the slightly open front door he heard bits of a conversation.  
"minghao should be back by now"  
"what if he bumped into seungcheol or any of his guys, theyre nowhere near as chill as the art nerds"  
"minghao can handle his own, im sure hes ok"  
the voices went silent as junhui pushed open the door and stared at 4 boys infront of him gathered round a small dining table. He mentally giggled at the sight of these tough bad boys that were always dressed darkly but now were in pjs in a fairly colourful kitchenette  
"shit minghao- i thought you were going out to mess with him not fucking kidnap him" a deep voice spoke up  
"uh- i- mess with me?" junhui stuttered  
"nows not the time for jokes" minghao said sharply "mingming has left"  
the silence was deafening and then suddenly the guy with the deep voice who junhui now realised was wonwoo was suddenly walking towards him until junhui was cornered into the room  
"wheres he gone" he demanded and stared daggers into junhuis eyes  
now junhui was closer to the dark haired man he realised just how attractive he is, dark haired brushed over his forehead and his eyes looked dark and cold from afar but this close up they were beautiful  
"i asked you a question" wonwoo said  
"ill be honest, im not sure" junhui looked towards the ground  
wonwoo then backed off and stared at junhui with confusion his mouth slightly twisted downwards   
_he has really nice lips _  
jun mentally slapped himself before continuing  
"i wish i could tell you honestly, he just left without a word, back to china somewhere i guess-" he tried to build up some confidence "but anyway whats that got to do with you"  
"F*cking idiot, im a fucking idiot"  
"wonwoo calm down" the short blonde guy said from the other side of the room, junhui forgot there were others there  
"wait- won does that mean he actually did it" a tall guy sat ontop of the kitchen counter said, jun assumed that was seokmin, he had only seen him a number of times (which weren't on good terms)  
junhui was fed up of feeling left out of whatever was happenign  
"so, anyone wanna fill me in" he said quietly  
wonwoo quickly turned around to face the other boy "your 'boy' slashed my bike tires and vandalised all of our bikes, it took the whole day to get the paint off and you dont even wanna know how much money" wonwoo sighed and continued "then he framed seungcheol, told me all about how he saw him and one of his guys lurking round here with a tin of paint, but as i suspected it was mingming" he spat  
"so" he continued "i went round to seungcheols and ripped the mirrors off of his bike and smashed the lights- f*ck me im dead" the darker haired boy walked to the table where he previously sat and put his head in his hands  
the only guy in the group that hadnt spoke yet, jeonghan, walked towards jun "if mingming is gone, whos in charge now" he pulled at juns jacket and sarcastically smiled  
he spoke softly but jun could tell he was the kinda guy that seemed lovely but could be the most spiteful in a heartbeat  
the chinese boy laughed slightly before answering "i am"  
jeonghan laughed "you- youre in charge"  
seokmin chimed in "you couldnt even hurt a fly, i didnt even count you as a real threat"  
minghao finally spoke up again "guys dont entertain the idea, you know its only because he was mingmings bitch"  
that stung, but deep down he knew that he was right, damn he didnt even understand half the stuff they were talking about, did mingming really do stuff to mess with these guys without him knowing- was it actually just harmless  
"get out" wonwoo finally spoke again "now" he said without even looking up at junhui  
the others now turned to junhui giving him death glares. he quickly fumbled with the door handle before practically sprinting out of there.  
_shit _it was raining, he didnt really know his way home and had no cash on him, he reached into his pocket for his phone.  
he had left it back at the apartment, his only option now was to walk back trying to remember the way minghao took him, his friends are gonna be worried when they wake up to find him not there  
\--  
when jun unlocked his front door and stepped into his apartment he was swarmed with question  
"where have you been, why is your hair wet"  
"you didn't answer calls"  
"we were worried sick"  
Jun sat his friends down, slightly rocking as he told them what happened, he couldnt keep still he didnt even know what to think  
the fear on their faces make jun feel sick as he finished telling them everything  
"jun-ah we are well and truly fucked"_____ _

______\-- sorry its kinda shitty and short_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
